1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lens mounts and more particularly, to a technique which provides accurate, firm, yet substantially stress-free mounting for a lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior lens mounting techniques comprise the use, in one instance, of epoxies and, in another instance, of screw rings mating with curved glass surfaces. Epoxies do not provide as stable centering as the mounting technique of the invention. This lack of centering capability becomes particularly acute at either cryogenic or elevated temperatures. Further, the use of screw rings on curved glass surfaces leads to stress concentrations in the glass which can lead to both performance and catastrophic failure. The steep curve on the lens results in a poor contact point, and will cause distortion of the lens surface when the screw ring is tightened. Also, a conventional lens has a very small locating diameter and face. Neither of these mounting techniques provides a precision tightly toleranced shoulder and diameter for drop-in assembly and control of centering and air spacing.